Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-6824 discloses a plurality of reels spin which is used to grant a reward, or disbursement, to a player based on the combination of symbols, pictures, when the rotation of each reel stops in a slot machine game. There is a slot machine game in which a high-disbursement specific reward, for example, a jackpot reward, is granted if a specific symbol combination occurs. The slot machine game designed to determine suddenly the granting of a specific reward will not provide a game player with the feeling of expectation of obtaining a specific reward in a stepwise manner.